Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 2
This page contains the whole chapter 2 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter reminds the power of the Death Bracelets, who are active again to make real the invasion of the Earth for the God of the Underworld, Hades. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter 1. Besides, the player will continue travelling through Kardias, but there will be new places to visit. Chapter 2: The Power of Death The Beginning of the Apocalypse (This part of the chapter is only playable with Pandora in Lv. 50) *'Unlockable Characters: 'Pandora You are found in an island at the east of the country. Alamirah is a desert island in which some merchants often sell things. You will be in Al Berif, the main city of the island, where you will find a young merchant to whom you will give the Hades Necklace so that he will be able to give it to the new Hades body. But there, the Dark Cyan Bracelet will fight you to avoid the fatality (Lv. 50). After two weeks, the island starts to have a strange energy; when you go to Al Berif, a boy is wearing a necklace but the Dark Cyan (Lv. 51) and the Dark Amber Bracelets (Lv. 52) are trying to kill him, you need to stop him. After that, you will have to talk to them and convince him to go with you. *'Unlockable Souls: ' (at the entrance of Al Berif) *'Obtained Items: 'Sand Clock, 5000 HP Potion, Saharian Boomerang, Refrigerant ''(in Al Berif). '(The character will use again to the Golden Bracelets)' Prometheus appeared again after arriving to Calsinter, he tells you that there are strange presences in Alamirah. The divine help of Zeus will bring you to the city of the coast in front of the island, Sinuri. There, Drake (Lv. 53) will attack you again, he wants to get the Subarashi Kageiken back. After going again, he will warn you: "There are more Great Swords in the world, it is just necessary to find the correct one". When you go to the port, the ship from the island is arriving while emiting a strong energy. When it stops, Pandora and a young boy leave the ship, you must beat her (Lv. 53). When you are going to attack the boy, Orpheo runs to you and attack you (Lv. 54). While the fight finishes Pandora and the boy disappear. *'Unlockable Characters: Orpheo *'''Obtained Items: ''Beast Flute, 5000 HP Potion, Antidote'', Hot Chocolate, Dark Shuriken, Celestial Helmet ''(in Sinuri). The effects of Hatred There is no track about the Death Bracelets nor the boy who accompanied Pandora. But Jessica phones to tell you that Nestor, Axel and she are looking for the Death Bracelets. She advices you to go to the North to find some track about them. If you go to Kuranova, a modern village at the north, Alange will find you to fight you (Lv. 54), but after that, he warns you that you will need other people help to beat the possible new threat. Although, he advises you to go to the Mount Asterium to look for the enemies. When you go there, a woman is waiting there for you, her name is Eris and tells you where you can go but suddenly Mason arrives and challenges you (Lv. 55). *'Unlockable Characters: Mason *'Unlockable Souls: '(in a cave of the Mount Asterium) *'''Obtained Items: ''Virgo Whip, Mega Drink, Total Drink, Antidote, Virgo Healing (hidden through the road to Kuranova); ''5000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Burning Protector, Black Great Sword ''(in Kuranova); ''Total Drink, Rev''ival, ''Android Arm ''(into the Mount Asterium). When he arrives, he tells you that Hades abandoned him and other Death Bracelets because they were not good enough for the death army of the god and now they were Satellites, servers of Europa. You can use the west route to Calsinter where Icaron (Lv. 56) is destroying the outter houses of the city, you need to stop him. Although Mason will appear to help you again. After that, Mason will attack you again (Lv. 55), because Hades taught them to hate the Golden Bracelets, guilty of causing the hatred from the God to the minions. After that, Crane will arrive to look for Mason, who will fight you too (Lv. 56). Accidental trip to the South There, you find a girl who will join you because she advises you to go to Varietis, a village at the south of the city. She will give you dynamite to open the cave that you couldn't use before due to a collapse of it. When you arrive, you can use the dynamite, but there, Inferna (Lv. 59) and Garone (Lv. 58) will fight you with the same intention than Drake. After that, you will be able to go through the cave. There you will start to hear a girl singing; it is a Soul that is prisoned in a cage. She was being watched by Regna, the Death Royalty Bracelet; you will have to beat her (Lv. 60). After that you will save the Soul, but just before leaving the cave, Aeacus will appear from the back and will collapse the cave, you will have to run to leave the cave before dying in an avalanche. After leaving the cave, Aeacus is waiting for you again; this time, he will try to kill you (Lv. 60). *'Unlockable Characters: Aeacus *'''Unlockable Souls: (after beating Regna). *'Obtained Items:''' Dynamite ''(the girl gives you the item); ''5000 HP Potion, Medusa Shield ''(into the first zone of the cave); ''Psychic Cure, Talisman, Revival, Erebos Armor, Comet Spear, Comet Bow ''(into the second zone of the cave). After this fight, you can continue to the next city, Terra Orbis; where Laura is waiting for you. The information of Nestor made her think that there maybe be some Death Bracelets next to the collosseum of the city. When you arrive to the center of the collosseum, Orpheo and three Death Wizards wait for you; just the wizards need to be fought (Lv. 60 each), after seeing that the minions are beaten easily, Orpheo will use some kind of magic that will teleport you to the catacombs of the collosseum. There, there will be several Death Soldiers (Lv. 57 to Lv. 61) in the road. When you are about to arrive to the subterranean city, Eikonos the Death Merchant Bracelet (the man who gave the necklace to the boy) will face you then (Lv. 63). ''(more coming soon...) '' Trivia *There will be Dark and Death minions through the roads and routes. Chapter Gallery PandoraBoB5.png|Pandora MasonBoB5.png|Mason Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Storylines Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Story Mode Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games